somniumfilesfandomcom-20200213-history
Universe of AI: The Somnium Files
This is the page detailing currently known information on the Universe of ''AI: The Somnium Files, including its state of canonicity and its timeline history. Entries in the universe * ''AI: The Somnium Files: the video game and main entry * Lemniscate: the YouTube channels containing the tie-in video series by A-set, an in-universe character. Canonicity This wiki follows a general guideline of canonicity in terms of what piece of media we consider canon and what doesn't. We follow a tier list that determines which piece of media overtakes another when there's a conflict of canonicity. The list is as follows: # The ''AI: The Somnium Files'' video game, and all content included within it # The A-set vlog series in the Lemniscate YouTube channels # A-set's (and Mato's) Twitter accounts, and all her subsequent tweets (English and Japanese) # Outside information, such as in-character interviews with A-set Ex.: If a piece of information found in AI: The Somnium Files contradicts a piece of information told to us on Twitter through A-set's account, the tweet itself will be considered non-canon, as the game is higher on the tier, which takes precedence. However, only that single tweet will be considered non-canon, as any other unrelated tweet from that account can still be considered canonical. Real-life content canon in the universe The following is a list of canon information based on different sources throughout the pieces of media listed above. They will be marked based on which type of media it comes from: If the text is normal, then it's information from the video game; i'f it's bold, it comes from the YouTube series; 'If it's in italics, it comes from the Twitter accounts; ''If it's underscored, then it comes from outside sources and interviews. * Tokyo, Japan * 'Kotaro UchikoshiA-set video: Uchikoshi Introduces Net Idol A-set! * '''Spike Chunsoft * The Annual Grammy Awards * The "Danganronpa" series ** Special mention to characters of "Danganronpa 1", "Danganronpa 2", and "Danganronpa v3"Mato (in reply to @bribriHEARTS): "tokomaru, saimatsu, chimondo" (Feb 22nd) * ''The video game "428: Shibuya Scramble"A-set's retweet of @BlindedOtaku's tweet * ''The "Zero Escape" series ** Special mention is given to characters and their iterations in all three games in the seriesA-set: "WOW, I'd love to see Sigma;Gate come to the West! Come on, Spike Chunsoft!!" (Feb 8th)A-set (in reply to @Digitalbooklet): "Funyarinpa! You bet I would!!!" (Feb 8th)A-set's retweet of @xmerun's tweet, and her reply: "Adorable; love your art style! And I've always wanted to cosplay as Akane!!" (Feb 16th)A-set (in reply to @Crystola_0302): "Aw, I'll let her know! I love Akane" (Feb 21st)A-set's retweet of @fef219's tweet * The visual novel "Steins;Gate," particularly the remake "Steins;Gate ELITE"A-set: "Good morning and happy Tuesday! Today @SpikeChunsoft_e is releasing STEINS;GATE ELITE! I can't wait to get my copy soon Should I get Linear Bounded Phenogram (PS4) or 8-bit (Nintendo Switch)?" (Feb 19th) * The franchise for "Re:Zero – Starting Life in Another World"''Mato's list of accounts he follows, which contain official accounts of many anime series and other pop-culture media. * ''The "Kill la Kill" anime series * The "Sword Art Online" franchise, particularly the spinoff "Sword Art Online Alternative Gun Gale Online" * The "Oreimo" and "Eromanga Sensei" series * The animated series "The DARLING in the FRANXX" * The animated series "SSSS.GRIDMAN" * The "Kamen Rider" sentai seriesMato (in reply to @JacobPFZE): "Black Woz v. White Woz huh? Gotta give it to the Mysterious Prophet, I'd be a follower of Oma Zi-O too..." (Feb 15th)Mato (in reply to A-set): "See you soon!" included with tweet (Feb 25th) * The virtual YouTubers Kizuna AiMato (in reply to @Carrotcake403): "Jealous? You mean jealous of Tesa because she's real and Kizuna is just an AI? I guess she might. Who WOULDN'T be jealous of Tesa's beautiful body" (Feb 17th), Nekomiya Hinata, Kaguya Luna, and Mirai Akari * The anime studio TRIGGER * The online store J-LIST * The english hentai publisher FAKKU * The "Tetris" game * Akihabara, Japan * GameSpot, in particular their editor Michael Higham * The "Alien" movie franchise* * The "Indiana Jones" movie franchise* * Hatsune Miku, in particular her song "Sand Planet"* * Rihanna* * Ke$ha* * Lady Gaga* * Ariana Grande* * The "Powerpuff Girls" television series* * The Academy Awards, also known as The OscarsA-set: "I WISH I could get an Oscar for telling urban legends #Oscars" (Feb 25th) * The video game "Zanki Zero: Last Beginning"A-set: "I'm really excited for Zanki Zero: Last Beginning! Can't wait for the @SpikeChunsoft_e twitch stream this Friday" (Feb 26th) * The manga series "Ijiranaide, Nagatoro-san" (TL: Please Don't Bully Me, Nagataro)Mato: images included (Feb 26th) * The "Pokémon" seriesA-set: "I have a hard time picking starters because they're all so cute; Adorabbit would probably be a ghost-type!" (Feb 27th) followed by Mato: "I like water types! And anything that looks like a ninja or a robot, lol" (Feb 27th) ** Potential reference to "Pokémon Sword" and "Pokémon Shield"''The relevant tweets were sent out on the day that Pokémon Sword and Pokémon Shield was officially revealed. * ''ASMR online videosA-set: "I've been watching ASMR videos to relax Is anyone else into ASMR? What do you watch?" (Feb 28th) * The animated movie "My Neighbor Totoro"Mato (in reply to A-set): included (Mar 1st) * "The Simpsons" animated seriesMato: "Everyone coming up with conspiracy theories like" included with tweet (Mar 1st) * The "My Hero Academia" series, particularly the animeMato: "Plus, you know I'd never let anything happen to my muse! My inspiration! My raison d'être! I'll protect her!" included with tweet (Mar 2nd) * The "JoJo's Bizarre Adventure" franchise, particularly the animeA-set: "I LOVE this song! It's from one of my favorite anime! And I'm so happy to be featured with my favorite ZE characters https://youtu.be/3mv6vrYhj_c" (Mar 5th) * San Francisco, USA'''A-set video: A-set Reservations Unknown * '''Game Developers Conference * The Drakengard/NieR series, particularly the game "NieR:Automata"Mato: "Ugh, just woke up. Probably shouldn't have stayed up all night. But hey, if you want to Become as Gods..."(Mar 9th) as Gods" is a notable quote from the video game [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nier:_Automata NieR:Automata] * The video game "League of Legends"Mato (in reply to @maybechain): "I don't play league but I see fanart sometimes and it makes me really consider it" (Mar 9th) * The animated show "King of the Hill"Mato (in reply to @maxigregrze): included in tweet (Mar 11th) * The "Fate/" series, particularly "Fate/Grand Order"Mato: "Those 'who would win in a fight' questions are boring. We get it already. The real important question is: Pirates vs. Ninjas vs. Knights vs. Samurai: who is SEXIER?" (Mar 12th), followed by Mato: "I mean I'm kinda leaning toward pirates because" included with tweet (Mar 12th) * The "Cowboy Bebop" animeMato: "COWGIRLS I FORGOT ABOUT COWGIRLS" included with tweet (Mar 12th) * The "Kantai Collection" franchiseMato: "You know what? What if we introduce planes and boats into the picture? Now who wins? lol" included in tweet (Mar 12th) * The "Girls' Frontline" mobile game * The "Azur Lane" franchise (*)These entries in particular are referenced in an article that has somewhat contradicting information, and it's been determined that it should be considered canon with caution Potential canon content Similar to the content above, certain pieces of real-life content can be considered part of the universe, but it has not been proven or it has been contested in some way: * YouTube'During the Twitter/To-Witter panic scare from the "Tesa's Matsushita Diner Review! Omelet Rice Edition!", A-set sent out a tweet mentioning changing passwords to avoid hacking. However, this tweet is actually the second time it was sent, seemingly correcting information regarding the in-universe existence of Twitter and YouTube: here's an image showing both tweets. The original tweet was deleted (dead link: https://twitter.com/Lemniscate_Aset/status/1100955487313420289), which at first seems to be simply to change the term "twitter" to "to-witter", but the use of the term YouTube was also omitted, supporting the idea that YouTube doesn't exist in-universe, but instead it's replaced by a similar brand. * [https://www.nitrotaku.com ''The nitrotaku website]The nitrotaku news website has written various articles on A-set's different videos and their content, seemingly writing as if A-set exists in real life, suggesting that this website is playing with the idea of existing in-universe with it's articles. No link between it and Spike Chunsoft, or the developments of A-set and AI: The Somnium Files, has been established, and it's reference to real-life content could contradict known information about the canon. * A Naixatloz websiteA Japanese website for what appears to be Naizatloz was established in 2019, indexed by google specifically on January 14th, only a few weeks away from when A-set began publishing videos. As of now, none of the information in the website seems to directly correlate with the information given from other canon sources, and until more can be obtained, it will be placed under scrutiny. Timeline Here is a timeline of events that has occurred within the universe of this series. The timeline will be structured based on year, with Year 0 counting as the day A-set released her first video on YouTube. Any subsequent years will be measured from that specific point. In addition, we'll be measuring the dates based on the real-life release date of each A-set video (so the '''beginning of Year 0 will be marked as January 30th, 2019), at least temporarily, since we do not know the actual dates and years of the story's events. Year -19 (2000) * October 26th: Iris Sagan was born.YouTube About Page Year -6 (2013) * A chemical plant explosion occurs in the Kabasaki District, prompting a nearby amusement park to be shut down.A-set video: There's No Way This Trespassing Idol Can Be This Cute! * Soon after the amusement park closed, the workers breaking down the rides found the skull of an elementary school child buried underneath the merry-go-round. This event soon became an urban legend in the city. Year -1 (2018) * Iris began making her own YouTube videos of herself dancing.A-set video: Tesa's Top 3 Favorite Snacks and Mascots! * Mr. Renju Okiura found Iris's music videos and recruited her into his talent agency, Lemniscate. * Iris took on the idol name A-set/Tesa and began working with Lemniscate on a YouTube vlog series. Year 0 (2019) Year 0, Week 1 * Day 3: The Lemniscate channel uploads its first video, along with A-set's first music video. * Day 5: A-set excitedly tweets about Friday'A-set': "Yay!! It's finally Friday! #FridayFeeling" (Feb 1st) , despite still being tired from working on her debut'A-set (in reply to @SlaterDangerYTG)': "I'm so tired from preparing my debut; but that's the life of an idol!" (Feb 1st). ** She spends lunch eating snacks'A-set': "What's everyone doing for lunch? I'm gonna eat a bunch of snacks" (Feb 1st), and later begins a grueling set of dance practices'A-set': "Uuugh I have SO much dance practice to do; All my #Fridaymotivation is gone. I just wanna play video games all weekend..." (Feb 1st). * Day 6: A-set attends more dance practice, and then begins working on her next video.A-set: "OK, done with dance practice! Time to work on my next video" (Feb 2nd) ** For her video, A-set visits and blogs at the Lemniscate offices. * Day 7: Iris wakes up late in the afternoon'A-set': "What! It's after noon already? I just woke up!" (Feb 3rd). She later has pizza for dinner'A-set': "Pizza for dinner" (Feb 3rd). Year 0, Week 2 * Day 2: A meeting is held at the Lemniscate offices (with A-set present) about the upcoming video.A-set: "I'm at the Lemniscate office today for a meeting! Hope you're all looking forward to this week's video" (Feb 5th) ** A-set indulges in chocolate after the meeting.A-set: "Chocolate tastes better after a long day of hard work" (Feb 5th) * Day 3: The Lemniscate channel uploads a new A-set video: Tesa's Top 3 Favorite Snacks and Mascots! * Day 4: A-set obtains over 1,000 subscribers, to which she celebrates by indulging in two donuts for herself.A-set: "To celebrate hitting 1k subscribers, I got myself TWO donuts today" (Feb 7th) * Day 5: Ota Matsushita sends his poem to Iris.Mato: "@Lemniscate_Aset check your DMs I sent you a very special message; it's my vow to you!" (Feb 8th) * Day 6: A-set celebrates National Pizza Day'A-set': "Good morning everyone! It's #NationalPizzaDay; Today's mission is to eat pizza and celebrate!!" (Feb 9th), then spends the evening playing a survival horror game'A-set': "About to dive into the world of survival horror. Wish me luck!!" (Feb 9th). * Day 7: Iris watches the Grammys, hoping for one day to win an award.A-set: "Watching the #Grammys! One day I'll be on that stage!!" (Feb 10th) Year 0, Week 3 * Day 2: A-set visits Sunfish Pocket with OtaA-set video: Tesa Visits Maid Cafe Sunfish Pocket! to film for her next video.A-set: "I'm visiting my old maid cafe today~ You wanna see, don't ya?" (Feb 12th) ** By this point, several fans had sent early Valentines messages and chocolate to A-set * Day 3: The Lemniscate channel uploads a new A-set video: Tesa Visits Maid Cafe Sunfish Pocket! * Day 4, Valentine's Day: Iris spends the day eating chocolate.A-set: "My stomach hurts. I had too much discounted chocolate!!" (Feb 15th) ** Ota spends the day watching anime, sending a DM to Tesa in the process.Mato (in reply to A-set): "Well, I was gonna spend the day watching anime, but... Tesa, check your DMs please?" (Feb 14th) ** Iris sends a screencap of Ota in their latest video to him, given to her by her editing team at Lemniscate, which he promptly turns into a meme.Mato: "lol, @Lemniscate_Aset sent me a screencap from when Lemniscate was putting together the latest video and then this happened" included with tweet (Feb 14th) * Day 5: Iris receives a stomachache from all the chocolate she ate the day before. * Day 6: Iris spends the day going shopping with her friends.A-set (in reply to @Carrotcake403): "I'm gonna go shopping with my friends today!" (Feb 16th) * Day 7: Iris spends her Sunday playing video games at home.A-set: "Good morning! Today's plan is stay home and play games" (Feb 17th) ** Ota attempts to join her, specifically online.Mato's reply: "Good idea! I'll play with you, let me know when you're on!" (Feb 17th) It's unclear whether he succeeds. Year 0, Week 4 * Day 1: A-set contemplates going on an urban expedition, asking her followers online for opinions.A-set: "Anyone into #urbex? I wanna check out some abandoned sites but I’m too scared to go alone!!" (Feb 18th) ** Ota jumps in to suggest himself to accompany her.Mato (in reply to @Tsun_Screen and A-set): "Yeah, I totally would! I'm brave enough for anything!" (Feb 18th) * Day 2: Late at night, A-set sets on the urban expedition she was contemplating to visit the Abandoned Amusement Park and vlogs her journey for the following day's video. Ota seems to not have been able to get in contact with Iris during her expedition.Mato (in reply to A-set): "Tesa, where were you last night???" (Feb 20th) * Day 3: ** Ota responds to A-set's morning tweet with a worried question about her whereabouts the previous night. ** During the uploading process'A-set (in reply to @GabbySnyder)': "How weird... It wasn't like that when I uploaded the video..." (Feb 20th) for the new video, a mysterious message is digitally embedded in the video during the portions where A-set speaks about Naixatloz, corrupting part of the video. ** The Lemniscate channel uploads a new A-set video: There's No Way This Trespassing Idol Can Be This Cute! ** A-set goes radio-silent for an hour after the video releases, which worries Ota when Iris isn't responding to any of his calls or messages.Mato: "@Lemniscate_Aset OMG!!! CALL ME RIGHT NOW! I'm coming over" (Feb 20th)Mato (in reply to A-set): "TESA did you get my tweet?! PLEASE call me" (Feb 20th) ** Iris spends the day traumatized after the previous night's scares, receiving comfort from Ota.A-set: "Oh man, I'm so so scared!! When I go UFO hunting @Ota_Matsushita better come with me!" (Feb 20th)A-set: "Good morning everyone! I barely got any sleep last night, but I'm okay!" (Feb 21st)Mato: "Hey everyone, I know last night was a little weird but don't worry! Our @Lemniscate_Aset is safe and sound! I'm hanging out with her today in Akihabara!" (Feb 21st) * Day 4: To cool off from yesterday's scare, Iris and Ota hang out together at Akihabara.A-set: "I had so much fun in Akiba today" (Feb 21st) ** At some point in the trip, Ota purchases various doujins from varying series.Mato: "Got some good doujins yesterday. I'll be busy for the rest of tonight" (Feb 22nd)Mato (in response to @maxigregrze): "I'm a man of many tastes" (Feb 22nd) * Day 5: Ota spends the night busy with his newly-purchased doujins. * Day 6: A-set spends the day working on her next video'A-set': "Morning! I'm working on my next video today" (Feb 23rd), potentially planning on how to film her video on MondayA-set video: Tesa's Matsushita Diner Review! Omelet Rice Edition!. ** A-set's first professional interview, alongside Kotaro Uchikoshi, by GameSpot is released.A-set: "My first ever professional interview is out!! Thanks @GameSpot! It was so much fun answering with @Uchikoshi_Eng" included with tweet (Feb 23rd) and "And shout out to @michaelphigham and @SpikeChunsoft_e for arranging everything!! It was such an honor" (Feb 23rd) ** She also begins contemplating the idea of making a cover for Sand Planet, a Hatsune Miku song.A-set (in reply to @desdigiorgio): "Great idea!! I'll start on it right away" (Feb 23rd) ** Ota spends the day working on his light novel.Mato: "I'm in a creative mood lately! I think I can get a few more chapters of my light novel done today." (Feb 23rd) Year 0, Week 5 * Day 1: Iris and Mizuki go to hang out at the Matsushita Diner with Ota for the day.A-set: "My friend Mizuki and I are going to Ota's house today! See you soon @Ota_Matsushita!!" (Feb 25th) ** While there, Mizuki and Ota go out to buy snacks at the convenience store, during which A-set films her next video at the Diner. * Day 3: ** A-set edits her upcoming video, adding some finishing touches in the morning.A-set: "Today is video day! Adding the finishing touches right now" (Feb 27th) ** During the uploading process for the new video, the file is seemingly corrupted with images and clips from her previous videos, and a mysterious message in text is embedded, all during the portion of the video where A-set talks about Naixatloz.A-set: "What is this? I swear this was NOT in the video when I uploaded it" (Feb 27th) ** The Lemniscate channel uploads a new A-set video: Tesa's Matsushita Diner Review! Omelet Rice Edition! ** After watching the new A-set video, Ota immediately sends a message to A-set online to stay at home as he rushes over to meet up with her.Mato: "@Lemniscate_Aset are you at home?? STAY RIGHT THERE, I'm coming over, don't answer your phone or talk to anybody but me okay???" (Feb 27th) ** Noticing the strange message in her new video, A-set begins panicking and wonders whether or not to delete the video off her channel'A-set': "What's going on" (Feb 27th)A-set: "Should I take my videos down?? I'm really scared..." (Feb 27th). She ultimately decides to simply change her passwords on both her YouTube channel and her To-Witter account.A-set: "I changed the passwords to my channel and to-witter account." (Feb 27th) ** Iris goes offline for the day once Ota arrives at her doorstep.A-set: "Ota's at the door. Im gonna go offline for a bit. Thanks for all your concern, everyone!" (Feb 27th) * Day 4: Once her mental condition improves'A-set': "I'm okay, thanks everyone. Sorry to make you worry, I feel much better!" (Feb 28th), Iris and Ota determine that the strange messages are part of a harmless hacker prank.A-set: "You know what? This is all really silly. I talked it over with @Ota_Matsushita, and this is just some stupid prank." (Feb 28th) followed by Mato: "That's right, Tesa! Obviously just ignorant haters who saw your shining star and wanted to tear it from the sky! But we won't let them, will we?!" (Feb 28th) ** A-set celebrates having obtained 1,000 followers on To-Witter'A-set': "Anyway, nothing can get me down! I hit 1k followers on to-witter today, hooray!! Thanks for your support!" (Feb 28th), and she spends the day listening to ASMR videos to relax. * Day 5: Iris spends her lunchtime with Mizuki. Ota tries to come along, but Mizuki turns him down.A-set: "I'm gonna get lunch with Mizuki today; I'm so excited!" (Mar 1st), followed by Mato: "Oh, cool! where? Can I come or is it a girls thing?" (Mar 1st), followed by A-set: "Sorry Ota! Mizuki says no otakus allowed!" (Mar 1st) ** Late at night, or perhaps early the next day, Iris watches the archive for Spike Chunsoft's Zanki Zero: Last Beginning livestream.A-set (in reply to @fluerichaji): "Yes!! I caught up with archived video. I can't wait for Zanki Zero" (Mar 2nd) * Day 6: Ota makes reactionary tweets in response to "accusations and conspiracy theories about Tesa and Ota," trying to dissuade the discourse.Mato: "All of these accusations and conspiracy theories about Tesa and me are really weird guys, come on..." (Mar 1st) Year 0, Week 6 * Day 1: A-set begins planning for White Day, with purchasing some Danganronpa-themed chocolates she intends to send back to those who gave her chocolates on Valentine's Day.A-set: "White Day (March 15) is just around the corner! As promised in my Valentine's Day video, I'm already planning my return gifts! These Danganronpa treats look so yummy " included with tweet (Mar 4th) * Day 2: Prior to this day, Ota commissions the user @fluerichaji to make fan art of A-set in her Sunfish Pocket mer-maid outfit, which is finished and posted on this day.Mato: "MY COMMISSION BY @fluerichaji OF @Lemniscate_Aset IS DONE AND MY THIRD EYE HAS OPENED I CAN SEE TIME" (Mar 5th) ** Ota proceeds to make the art his profile banner.Mato: "@Lemniscate_Aset did you see my header?! It is my tribute to you! I should get more art to add to it..." (Mar 5th) * Day 3: The Lemniscate channel uploads a new A-set video: A-set Reservations Unknown. ** During the uploading process for the new video, the file is seemingly corrupted with overlapping footage of the same scene from different angles, resulting in the final portion of the video to be cut off by the corruption.A-set: "That's weird. Looks like my outro got cut off and there's some weird camera issues. I'll re-upload the video!" (Mar 6th) During this, the original file for the video is seemingly lost from Iris's computer.A-set: "Huh, for whatever reason I can't find the original video file for this, sorry everyone! Keep an eye out for my next video" (Mar 6th) ** After watching the uploaded video, A-set attempts to re-upload the original file (with some suggested help from Ota'Mato (in reply to A-set)': "I noticed that too. Do you want to come over and have me look at it? Maybe I can fix it" (Mar 6th)), but has trouble finding it again, resulting in the corrupted video to remain online. * Day 5: A-set celebrates International Women's Day by taking her mom our for dinner.A-set: "Happy #InternationalWomensDay! The best woman in the world is my mom, so I'm celebrating her today" (Mar 8th)A-set: "Going to dinner with my mom! Hope everyone else has yummy dinner plans too" (Mar 8th) ** Meanwhile, Ota spends all night playing NieR:Automata instead.Mato: "Feels like a video game night" (Mar 8th) * Day 6: Ota wakes up late in the afternoon after spending his night playing video games. * Day 7: A-set takes public suggestions on what to do for her next video.A-set: "I'm thinking of ideas for my next video! What do you wanna see?" (Mar 10th) Year 0, Week 7 * Day 1: A-set begins backing up her videos, with help from Ota,A-set: "After all the weird stuff going on lately, I'm going to start backing up my videos. Shoutout to @Ota_Matsushita for helping me out" (Mar 11th) and celebrates the rest of National Napping Day by taking a nap'A-set': "It's #NationalNappingDay so good night! Take it easy today!" (Mar 11th). ** Sometime between Sunday and Tuesday (most likely on this date), A-set films her upcoming video themed around White Day.A-set: "I can't wait to share tomorrow's special edition White Day video! I hope you're looking forward to it!" (Mar 12th) * Day 2: A-set leaves her home and heads to the airport'Mato': "Okay, I spoke with Tesa's mom and she says that she can't get a hold of her either, but she for sure left to go to the airport" (Mar 14th), where she tweets about boarding a flight heading for San Francisco, in anticipation of GDC.A-set: "I'm soo excited for GDC next week! Please send me your San Francisco recommendations!" (Mar 12th)A-set: "Good evening, good morning, and hello! I'm about to head to San Francisco! Before I go, I just want to thank all my fans for everything. I'm so happy that my song has reached so many people!" (Mar 12th) However, she never makes it to the airport, going missing on her way there.Mato: "Okay, I stayed up all night, but I finally got some answers. I called the hotel she was supposed to go to and the airline. They haven't seen her either." (Mar 15th) followed by Mato: "Guys...I don't think she ever got on that plane." (Mar 15th) ** Mato poses a question for his To-Witter followers on which character design theme is the sexiest. * Day 3: Nearly 24 hours after A-set's last tweet, a video is uploaded into the Lemniscate channel, simply titled "6", which features security camera footage of Iris's empty home for over a minute, instead of the pre-planned White Day special. ** After the video is uploaded, both Ota and Kotaro Uchikoshi begin worrying about the sudden video's upload and the lack of communication from A-set.Mato (in reply to A-set): "Tesa what is this? Can you call me? Please???" (Mar 13th)Mato: "Okay guys I don't know whats going on I'm going to try to contact Tesa a few more times tonight Ill let everyone know tomorrow" (Mar 13th)Kotaro Uchikoshi Eng: "I can't get in touch with A-set. I'm very worried about her. A-set, if you read this, please contact me. I hope nothing bad will happen..." (Mar 13th) Ota testifies to A-set traveling to San Francisco for GDC, and the lack of communication through voicemail and NILE worries him.Mato (in reply to @GabbySnyder): "Not since she left for San Francisco, I left her a voice mail and like a million NILE messages but nothing" (Mar 13th) Meanwhile, Uchikoshi begins to suspect it's related to the recent server shutdowns at Google, Instagram, and Facebook and that they ''have "made a move".'Kotaro Uchikoshi Eng': "It might be related to the problems of Google, Instagram and Facebook... Did they start to make a move...?" (Mar 13th) * Day 4: Ota asks Iris's mom about Iris's last moments before her disappearance, then takes suggestions online from his followers on what to do.'Mato': "Thanks for your suggestions, guys. I'm really scared, but I promise, I will find her. I'm going to protect her no matter what!" (Mar 14th) * Day 5: Ota communicates with the airline Iris was supposed to board and the staff from the hotel she had reserved. Both comment that she never made it to either destination. * Day 6: Ota narrows down the field of search for Iris to Tokyo, sharing his information on To-Witter and recommitting to his devotion to her.'Mato': "Did a little more digging. Tesa is in Tokyo, I'm sure of it." (Mar 16th)'Mato': "I'm sorry I haven't been more active, I just don't feel very good. I can't say more, I really can't" (Mar 16th)'Mato': "I have to find her. She's more important than any of you understand. But you'll see! You'll hear her music, just like I did! Then you'll see!" (Mar 16th) * Day 7: Kotaro Uchikoshi boards his own flight to San Francisco for both GDC and to find Iris.'Kotaro Uchikoshi Eng': "I go to San Francisco to find out Tesa... Wait for me, Tesa!!! I will definitely help you out!!!" included with tweet (Mar 17th) Once he arrives, he does his own search for her.'Kotaro Uchikoshi Eng': "As soon as I arrived in San Francisco, I started searching for Tesa." (Mar 17th) ** Ota uses Iris's wifi to ping her location "somewhere near the water." During his investigations, the name CRAMER DIAVOLO keeps popping up in his findings, for which he asks his online followers for help.'Mato': "Guys, I think I found something" (Mar 17th); followed by: "I didn't find her exactly, but her phone is connected to a wifi signal somewhere near the water" (Mar 17th); '''followed by Mato': "I can't narrow it down much, but a name keeps coming up: CRAMER DIAVOLO. Does that make sense to anyone?" (Mar 17th) Year 0, Week 8 * Day 1: Ota takes in the various suggestions about the meaning behind CRAMER DIAVOLO, including the connections to "Devil's Curve" to the mathematical concept of a "lemniscate", freaking Ota out.@BadTakesJake (in reply to Mato): "okay, well, Diavolo means "Devil" and Gabriel CRAMER studied something called "Devil's Curve"; which, get this, makes a Lemniscate on a graph" (Mar 17th) followed by Mato: "what the fuck..." (Mar 18th) followed by @BadTakesJake: "perhaps you should go to Lemniscate directly. They are in charge of A-set's videos, yeah?" (Mar 18th) followed by Mato: "You think Lemniscate has something to do with this???" (Mar 18th) ** After a day of searching for more info, Ota finds a strange string of numbers when looking more into CRAMER DIAVOLO: 59112518581132 57181510291 421513 5281589196 1811291151.Mato: "I followed up on that name, thanks everyone. I found something I think is linked to Tesa. I think it has at least SOMETHING to do with what happened. It's a series of numbers that comes up all the time with CRAMER DIAVOLO" (Mar 18th) followed by Mato: "59112518581132 57181510291 421513 5281589196 1811291151" (Mar 18th) followed by Mato: "I don't think it's a credit card number, maybe a routing number? Or an address? Whatever it is it was buried in rows and rows of numbers. But this one comes up all the time next to CRAMER DIAVOLO" (Mar 18th) * Day 2: A To-Witter user reported that a solution for the numbers could be a reverse number cypher to the phrase "Okiura Fishery Cold Storage Warehouse". Ota panics, recognizing the name from a warehouse at the Harbor Warehouse District.@maxigregrze (in reply to Mato): "Reversing it and using a a1z16 decoding cypher gives us « okiura fishery cold storage warehouse » You might want to get there asap or she might get... cold" (Mar 19th) followed by Mato: "THAT'S IN THE HARBOR WAREHOUSE DISTRICT" (Mar 19th) At first, Ota begins to act rashly,Mato (in reply to @theaquapainter): "I dont trust anyone else with this! I dont even trust myself. Tesa is everything to me do you understand? Why doesnt anyone understand??" (Mar 19th) but decides to calm down about this information.Mato (in reply to @theaquapainter): "sorry I'm just really upset right now I'll figure this out" (Mar 19th) References Category:Universe